walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew (TV Series)
:For the comic series character of the same name, see Andrew (Comic Series). :For the webisode character of the same name, see Andrew (Webisodes). :For the video game character of the same name, see Andrew St. John. Andrew is a character that first appeared in the premiere of Season 3 of The Walking Dead TV series, "Seed". He is a prisoner that has survived the undead apocalypse. Character Glen Mazzara on Andrew: :“Andrew is really Tomas’ right hand man. These guys are really the ones who have been intimidating Axel and Oscar.” Ross, Dalton. 'The Walking Dead': Meet the SPOILER! Showrunner Glen Mazzara introduces us to the people in that final scene Entertainment Weekly (October 14, 2012) Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Hardly anything is known about Andrew's life before the apocalypse. He was a convicted criminal being held in the prison. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 As the apocalypse began, a big rebellion started at the prison. Andrew, Tomas, Oscar, Big Tiny, and Axel were taken to the prison's cafeteria by a guard. They were locked in there as the guard went out to call for backup, but he never returned and the five prisoners spent the whole time locked inside the cafeteria without knowing what was going on outside. "Seed" He was found after Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Glenn, T-Dog, and Maggie broke open the cafeteria's door to escape walkers. He witnessed the amputation of Hershel Greene's leg. "Sick" Just like the other prisoners, Andrew is confused about what is going on. He is shocked after being told by Rick about what happened to the world. When Tomas starts claiming the prison, Andrew stands with him, but they end up accepting Rick's offer to give half of their food in exchange of help cleaning Cell Block B for the prisoners to live in. On their way to the cell block, while fighting walkers, Big Tiny gets scratched and is told by Rick that there is nothing they can do about his infection. Andrew stands up for Big Tiny, telling Rick that there must be a way to save him. He witnesses Tiny's brutal death at the hands of Tomas, but doesn't show any feelings about it. While clearing out the laundry room, Tomas tries to kill Rick twice and Rick responds by impaling Tomas' head, killing him instantly. Andrew tries to attack Rick, but instead, he was knocked down and disarmed. Andrew then fled the room and ran down the corridors, attempting to evade Rick, who had begun pursuing him. Eventually, Andrew ran into a courtyard filled with walkers. He attempted to reenter the prison, but Rick had closed the entry gate, and only told Andrew that he "better run." Andrew then tried to dodge the walkers as Rick returned to the prison. Andrew's screaming could be heard as Rick walked away; he was supposedly killed. Death Killed By: *Rick Grimes (Caused) *Walkers After witnessing Rick kill Tomas, Andrew attacked Rick, only to be knocked down. After that, he ran out to the prison courtyard that was still infested with zombies. He attempted to return back inside the prison, but Rick closed the entry gate before he could do so. Rick heard Andrew screaming, most likely from his being devoured by walkers. Killed Victims This is a list of victims Andrew has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *He is the TV counterpart of Andrew. References ru:Эндрю (телесериал) Category:TV Series Characters Category:Deceased